In recent years, in an amusement park and a theme park, there is performed a service of shooting a user who is riding a ride-on, and selling thus photographs of the user shot on the spot. A plurality of shot images are disposed at a place where the user gets off the ride-on, and the user confirms images in which the user is shot from among the plural images, and purchases photographs the images of which are printed out.
As a conventional technology according to the present invention, there is known an image photographing device for a theme park (For example, refer to Patent Document 1). Under this technology, an ID card for identification is distributed to a user, and images which are shot by a plurality of cameras arranged in a theme park are stored together with the ID, and an album is formed by retrieving images using the ID.    Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-177750